An electronic cigarette includes a battery rod and an atomizer, and the battery rod supplies electric power to the atomizer in the electronic cigarette. Electronic cigarettes are classified as disposable electronic cigarettes and non-disposable electronic cigarettes. In disposable electronic cigarettes, the battery rods thereof cannot be recharged. In non-disposable electronic cigarettes, the battery rods thereof are rechargeable.
In the prior art, methods for recharging the battery rods include using electronic cigarette cases and using USB chargers. Nowadays, most USB chargers and electronic cigarette cases for battery rods in the electronic cigarettes in the market have only “in charge” and “fully charged” status indications represented by LED lamps, and some USB chargers and electronic cigarette cases even have no LED lamps.
Because two exposed electrodes of a battery rod are connected to two electrodes of a heating wire and are not connected to two electrodes of a battery of the battery rod, the voltage and power of the battery are unable to be directly measured. A user is usually unable to know how much power the battery rod has been charged or how much power remains in the battery rod. To ensure enough power in use, the user may do not consider whether the battery rod have enough power or not, just recharge the battery rod firstly. Thus, the lifespan of the battery rod may be decreased, which may inconvenience the user too much.
Therefore, defects exist in the detection for the battery power of the battery rod in the prior art, which needs to be improved.